


Sunshine Cadash's Story

by urdnot



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flash Fiction, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urdnot/pseuds/urdnot
Summary: Sunshine Cadash has very few moments for herself, since the breach opened. This work features the rarity and importance of the moments she steals away on her quest to destroy the breach and the villain responsible for it.





	Sunshine Cadash's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long day ended with Cadash's qunari boyfriend and mabari hound.  
> Inspired by the song: Sleeping in my T-Shirt- Zak Waters.

Sunshine hated the days she spent humoring the spoiled nobles that tip toed into Skyhold. Their menial requests, in comparison to the breach or Corypheus, only pissed her off more. Josephine, the goddess that she is, always manages to excuse the nobles when she notices the Inquisitor's temper boiling ("Lord Whogivesadamn, let us take a break, I would love to show you a tour of our gardens."). Tonight, Josephine had her stay late, thankfully only for a word of caution and a briefing of next weeks meetings. Unless Bull has finally figured out how to sleep together on their couch comfortably, nothing, especially nobles, could stop the dwarf from reaching their warm bed.  
The rogue had her pants off and was without a breast band by the time she made it to the second door to her room, she could already hear quiet snores on her way up the steps. Shirtless she tossed her clothing onto their couch once she reached the top of the stairs. Her underwear was almost off by the time she reached their closet, barely missing a trip over Bull's massive shoes. Sunshine found and slipped on his most comfortable shirt, a bit of revenge for tripping her. She skillfully knocked his shoes aside as she tugged on a pair of briefs, on her way out her closet and into the full bed, Bull and their mabari Rose quietly snoring away. The site of them brought her nothing but happiness, sprawled across their bed Rose on Sunshine's usual side and Bull on his. The poor guy couldn't sleep on his side without a pile of pillows to hold his horns properly or she assumed a special mattress. Although he never complained about the sleeping arrangement she ordered extra pillows to come in next week only because she has yet to find someone to specializes in qunari mattresses.. She blew out a candle on the nightstand before tactfully crawling into bed and around the sleeping Mabari.  
"You wear that more than I do, Kadan," he commented sleepily on his lover's stolen shirt.  
"I'd tell you to wear shirts more often or you wouldn't have that problem.. but I think we'd all prefer you shirtless." she teased, receiving a groggy chuckle in reply. She planted a kiss on his lips before settling into a spot between the two and wrapping and arm around Bull's waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted:  
> 10/28/17  
> Word of warning, i did write this at 4 AM && I now realize it's a bit all over the place. I'll edit it someday. d: For now, i hope you enjoyed some Iron Bull fluff. c:


End file.
